A large number of window frames have been proposed heretofore. A typical window frame has one or more sashes which may be movable or stationary. To our knowledge, none of the prior art window frames provide a complete thermal break between metal portions on an outdoor face and metal portions on an indoor face to minimize heat loss by conduction as per the present invention.